UlquiHime pisah?
by aam tempe
Summary: Pernikahan UlquiHime memicu pro dan kontra pairing ini untuk mengadakan taruhan. Yang pro bilang Hime dan Ulqui bakalan lanjut sampai ke liang lahad. Dan yang kontra bilang mereka bakalan pisah dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. yang mana ya?


Mina ! Am back with new story  
Masih tetep UlquiHime

* * *

UlquiHime pisah?

* * *

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: Boleh dikatakan Abal, Gaje, dan lain-lain.  
Full of Romance, T Semi M

Aam Tempe

Present

* * *

Duduk sendirian, Hime mengabaikan musik klasik yang ia setel selang Ulquiorra pergi mandi. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Ulquiorra yang membosankan, berakhir di sebuah ruangan dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah di atas seprai.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Hime. Lelaki pendiam sejenis Ulquiorra biasanya cenderung menyukai kekerasan disaat 'melakukannya'. Apalagi malam pertama. Asal kau tahu saja, seseorang akan berubah saat di ranjang" semangat membara di mata Matsumoto dalam rentetan kata yang tak sadar membuat seorang bergaun pengantin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisa-bisa kau habis dimakannya...rawwwwwrrr!" Nel menambahkan dengan mimik _horror_.  
Hime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan ingatan kecilnya mengenai perbincangan dengan Nel dan Matsumoto setelah resefsi selesai beberapa jam lalu.

Ya, hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang bersejarah dan harus dikenang seluruh manusia dalam hidupnya. Meskipun banyak pro dan kontra yang membumbui pernikahan antar beda gank ini, tapi bersyukurlah kedua mempelai karena pernikahannya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang selama ini mereka takutkan.

CKLEEK

Harum sabun anti bakteri menyeruak keruangan dengan pencahayaan remang. Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka Hime melihat tubuh Ulquiorra dengan handuk yang melilit di bagian pinggangnya. Tangannya aktif mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Membuat effek _slow motion_ yang mempesona dan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tapi, yang jadi fokus Hime saat ini justru dada bidang Ulquiorra yang terekspos jelas. Hime memandangnya penuh minat.  
Kesadaran tak dimiliki gadis ini saat kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Ulqui dari belakang.

"Ada yang aneh padaku," Bisik Hime pelan. Ulqui memberi sedikit perhatian atas ucapan Hime dengan memegang tangan Hime yang melilit di perutnya.  
"Aku merasa aku menyukai punggungmu yang telanjang," Hime berbisik lagi.  
Ulqui menaikan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Hime?"

"Aku juga tidak paham"  
Orihime mengeratkan tangannya sementara matanya terpejam menikmati kenyamanan punggung Ulquiorra yang terasa dingin di pipi.

_Oh so damn cool._

"Tapi, apapun itu, Aku mohon tetaplah seperti ini!"  
Tangan Hime yang memeluk erat Ulqui sekaligus mengkomfirmasi ucapan Hime bahwa ia tidak ingin Ulquiorra pergi.  
Ulqui tahu maksud Hime.

"Kau terangsang oleh punggungku?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Mata Hime terbuka sementara ia masih membenamkan wajahnya.  
Hime melepas tangannya di perut Ulqui lalu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Kata-kata Ulquiorra barusan terdengar sangat memalukan di telinga Hime.  
Secara tidak langsung Ulquiorra mengatakan Hime wanita Agresif.  
"Kau ingin kita melakukan itu?"  
Hime mendongak merasa Ucapan Ulqui seperti benar-benar sebuah mantra yang meruntuhkan image gadis sopan yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

"Jahat!" Hime memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu menatap Ulquiorra yang tidak merubah ekspresi dinginnya sedikitpun.  
Sekalipun ia tahu, dirinya telah membuat Hime merasa kepayahan.

"Kau kenapa?"  
Pertanyaan _innocent_ dari Ulquiorra semakin membuat Hime terpuruk. "Kau mau bilang kau menyenangi punggungku? Dan padaku tidak?" Ulqui bilang.

Hime menaikan pandangannya lalu berhenti di dada bidang Ulquiorra .  
Perasaan serupa datang lagi, saat Hime melihat betapa menggodanya dada Ulqui yang tidak terhalang sedikitpun. Hime menelan air ludahnya. Ia melupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan aneh yang di luncurkan Ulquiorra.

GLEKK

Sepertinya Hime harus mengakui bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar terangsang. Hime tidak peduli betapa suasananya yang rumit saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan ialah bagaimana caranya ia menahan diri agar tidak tergoda oleh hal seperti ini. Tapi saat Ulquiorra mendekat, Hime malah tidak bisa menolak pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hime menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat ke dada Ulqui dan mengendus harum tubuh Ulqui yang terasa membuat Hime sulit untuk bernafas. Ulqui mau tidak mau tersenyum oleh kelakuan gadis yang menjadi Istrinya 4 jam lalu.

"Sabun apa yang kau gunakan Ulqui-kun?" katanya dengan nada polos.  
Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh membuat Ulqui merasa Bodoh dan tidak berdaya.

"Hime?"

"Hn?" lagi-lagi Hime menyahut dengan nada manjanya. Menggoyahkan sifat dingin Ulquiorra yang tinggal setipis benang.

"Kau... Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?"  
Sekali lagi Hime mendongak.

"A-apa aku terlihat seperti wanita penggoda?"  
Mata Hime sedikit berkaca-kaca dan Ulqui tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi andalannya lagi.

"Bukan, tapi kau sangat menggoda hari ini"  
Ulqui menarik punggung Hime ke pelukannya. Tidak tahan dengan aroma tubuh pria bermata emerald yang seakan menariknya ke alam ketidak sadaran. Hime menahan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memabukan Ulquiorra," Kata-kata ini keluar dari bibir Hime secara spontan.

Ulqui tertawa pelan. Ia salah telah mengira bahwa Hime adalah wanita yang tidak tahu cara membuatnya tertawa. Padahal pada kenyataannya, selama ini ia sering menahan tawanya saat melihat kelakuan Hime yang sederhana. Semisal; mulutnya yang mengerucut.  
Hime yang mendengar suara Ulqui yang tertawa semakin terbenam. "Jangan tertawa! Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu,"

"Aku yang akan menggigitmu lebih dulu,"  
Tiba-tiba Hime merasa gugup. Tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung Ulqui ia tarik. Sehingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.  
Ulqui mendesah pendek.

"Well, kau mau melewatkan malam pertama kita hanya dengan mengagumi punggung dan dadaku saja, Hime?" bisik Ulqui di telinga Hime di iringi dengan ciuman lembut di telinganya  
Jelas Hime Blusing dengan sikap suaminya itu.

"Memang masih ada yang lain?" ucap Hime ragu.  
Ulqui merenggangkan jaraknya untuk menatap Hime.

"Kau sangat senang menggodaku ya?"  
Tangan Ulqui mengelus punggung Hime. Hime menahan desahannya yang hampir keluar.

"Kumohon jangan memakanku!"  
Sang suami tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lucu sekali, apa kau tahu itu?"  
"Juga tidak nyambung" lanjut Ulquiorra.  
Hime menunduk.

"A-aku serius Nel dan Mat-"

"Oh! mereka dalangnya?"sela Ulquiorra  
"Jangan dengarkan! Sebaiknya kita tidur saja,"  
Ulqui melepas pelukannya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.  
"Ulquiorra?" pejaman mata Ulquiorra terbuka.

"Hn?"

Orihime menaiki ranjangnya lalu tidur di samping tubuh Ulquiorra.  
"Kenapa kau tidak memakai piyama?" Hime menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam selimut saat bertanya.

"Panas. Ini musim panaskan? Dan lagi di apartemenmu yang kecil ini tidak ada AC." Ulquiorra membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hime yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.  
"Kenapa bersikeras untuk tinggal di apartemenmu ini? Padahal rumah baru kita lebih baik."

Kepala Hime menyembul sedikit demi sedikit lalu mata abu-abunya menatap Ulquiorra  
"Karena disini kedap suara." jawab Hime pelan  
Tuh kan gak nyambung.

"Apa hubungannya, dan memang kenapa kalau disini kedap suara? Aku rasa rumah baru yang ku belikan juga nyaman. Dan kau bebas melakukan apapun disana… yang paling penting, kau bebas menjerit." Ulqui bilang panjang lebar.

Mata Hime melebar. 'Apa Ulqui tahu maksudnya apa? Oh semoga tidak. Ini sangat memalukan!' batin Hime.  
Ulqui menyimpan tangan kanannya di perut Hime, pekikan kecil Hime tidak terlewat oleh pendengaran ulquiorra  
Hime menatap Ulqui yang semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Jangan sedekat ini"  
Hime bilang dengan mata yang tertutup erat.

" Memang kau mau sedekat apa?" Ulqui terus mendekat lalu ia bergabung didalam selimut bersama Hime.

* * *

"BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK HIDUP MISKIN GANK SOUL SOCIETY! HAHAHAHA" tawa Grimmjaw membahana.

Ketua dari gank Hueco Mundo ini yakin sekali bahwa Ulquiorra Schiffer akan berpisah dengan Orihime Inoue yang merupakan anggota gank Soul Society di malam ini. Tepat di malam pertama mereka.  
Tapi jangan remehkan Fans UlquiHime yang tingkat keoptimisanya lebih besar dari gunung Fuji.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Karun saat kau bangkrut Grimjaww! Karena aku yakin SEYAKIN YAKINNYA BAHWA ULQUIHIME AKAN BERJAYA!"  
Ichigo serta merta membawa pedang Kebanggaannya saat ia berdiri dengan angkuh di perbatasan antara wilayah kekuasaannya dengan wilayah kekuasaan Grimmjaw.

Angin berdesau sengit menambah kesan tegang yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi para gerombolan orang yang menyaksikan perdebatan kedua gank terkenal ini.  
Entah sejak kapan seorang calo karcis berkeliaran sambil berteriak-

"Pertunjukan langka. Jarang terjadi. Hueco Mundo lagi ngadain perundingan menuju perdamaian. Ayo ayo! Beli karcisnya gak mahal. "  
Dan pedagang asongan yang tiap menit lewat di celah-celah yang disisakan ichigo-Grimmjaw. Berhubung pembeli banyak yang berteriak di sebrang sana.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk menyombongkan diri anak-anak!" Suara _bariton_ milik Aizen terdengar. Ia muncul bersama sekawanan tetua lainnya dari arah yang jadi pusat banyaknya penonton.

* * *

"Ini mengganggu!" tangan Hime menyingkirkan selimut yang membuat dunianya terasa gerah dan gelap.  
Ulqui menyeringai atas inisiatif Hime.

"Kau tampak tidak sabaran dan pemarah Hari ini."  
"E-Eh, benarkah?" Hime gugup.

Tangannya yang sebelumnya berfungsi meremas seprai terangkat untuk menarik leher Ulqi kearahnya. Entah keberanian dari mana Hime Mulai menekan kepala Ulqui sampai bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.  
Ciuman hangat berubah menjadi ciuman liar saat Ulqui mendorong lidahnya supaya masuk ke mulut Hime.

Pelan Ulqui menaikan satu kakinya sehingga sekarang Hime benar-benar terhimpit. Tangan Ulqui tidak lagi menganggur. Karena ia mempergunakannya untuk membuka kancing baju Hime yang tidak seberapa banyaknya.

Hime memekik tertahan saat perasaan Geli beralih ke lehernya yang putih. Rupanya Ulqui ingin menjelajahkan bibirnya di leher mulus istrinya.  
Kepala Hime mendongak setinggi-tingginya saat ia tidak tahan dengan rasa geli itu.

Rasanya perasaan aneh tapi nikmat memenuhi kepalanya yang seperti nyaris meledak.

"Nhnnn," desahnya saat Ulqui membasahi leher Hime di sepanjang garis leher dengan lidahnya.

"Ulqui-kunnnh!"

Ulqui tidak menjawab. Ia tetap memperluas daerah jajahannya itu. Dan ini saatnya bagi Ulqui untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan sebenarnya. Ia sedikit mundur, lalu kemudian sedikit menyingkap rok milik Hime.

Diam

Hening

Terdengar nafas Hime yang memburu.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Hime?" kata Ulquiorra khawatir. Hime menatap Ulqui tak mengerti. "Aku belum melakukan apapun, tapi kau sudah berdarah? Kau t-tidak A-Apa- apakan?"

Wajah Hime memerah. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah malu. Benar-benar malu.

Hime bangkit.

"Huwaaa!"

PLAK!

* * *

"Naah itu Ulquiorra!" teriak Ichigo. Semua yang menanti nanti momen ini tersenyum tegang.

"Jadi, kau sudah berpisah ya?" Grimjaww berkata yakin.  
Ulqui tetap diam. Matanya menatap dingin tanah perbatasan.

"Kau pasti masih tetap bersama Hime kan?" kali ini Ichigo yang berkata dengan keyakinan tinggi.

Ulqui mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Tangan terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Ada apa dengan mereka ini?  
"Aku berpisah,"

Grimjaww berteriak.  
"Aku kaya!"

" Tapi Aku masih bersama Hime." lanjut Ulqui. Ia berjalan Gontai melewati beberapa orang.

"Yang konsisten donk, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo mulai tidak sabar.  
Dengan gerakan patah-patah (baca:kaku) Ulqui menoleh.

"HIME LAGI MENSTRUASI GOBLOK! JADI GUA PISAH RANJANG. TAPI GUA GAK CERAI!" Emosi Ulqui meledak seketika (A/N: maaf ya bahasanya kasar)

Di posisi paling belakang, Aizen dan kawan-kawan loncat- loncat lalu mereka menerobos para pro dan kontra UlquiHime.  
"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada, nak. Makanya Nenek moyangku bilang 'Netral itu menguntungkan"

Aizen dan rombongannya pergi dengan membawa puluhan karung berisi emas dan uang.

"SIAL!" Ucap Grimmjaw dan Ichigo kompak.

* * *

OWARI

INI ABAL

DAN SILAHKAN MAU NGEFLAME JUGA ASAL GAK KASAR2 YA  
Oya ni rate M apa T ya?

Maaf kalau banyak typo ditemukan disini. Karena am gak edit. Am didera mepet?


End file.
